Garsiv's Dreams
by follow the halo
Summary: Garsiv has weird dreams where he falls in love with Princess Farah from the game. Dastan tells Tamina about the previous timeline.


Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Persia, the movie or the games.

A/N: This is a mix of the Sands of Time from the game and the movie, just so you know.

"Prince Garsiv! What are you doing here?" Tamina exclaimed. She had looked out the window to find her brother in law on the rooftop.

"I-I don't know! Suddenly, I had a dream and I find myself here, on the rooftop." Garsiv tried to explain himself. "You know I don't do this kind of thing, Dastan does."

"Alright, come in now, before you kill yourself!" _Persian princes_, she thought. _Always running around on rooftops. Even Garsiv seems to have picked it up, though Tus may not be able to, seeing as he's busy with his wives._

Prince Garsiv scratched the back of his head, wondering the bizarre circumstances of his arrival. He had fallen asleep, and he dreamt such a fantastic dream that was so realistic, he could feel the wind in his hair as he leapt from roof to roof. In fact, it was so realistic that he **was** on the roof.

Dastan came into the room, via the very same window, unsurprisingly. "Brother! I didn't know you could leap from roof to roof like that. I called out to you but you didn't hear me, you were too far away." He grinned at Garsiv.

"You know, I didn't know I could do that either," Garsiv replied, a little unnerved by Dastan's enthusiasm. "Well, so long, then. I'll return to my room and hopefully I don't wake up somewhere strange."

Garsiv dreamt…

_ His father, King Shahraman had just conquered India with the aid of the Indian maharajah's traitorous vizier. And he himself, as the prince of Persia, had taken part in the battle. Seeking honour and glory, he had went straight to the treasure vaults and found both the Dagger and the hourglass containing the Sands of Time. This dagger, was unlike anything he had ever seen before. It can turn back time…_

"Garsiv! Oy, Garsiv! What are you doing up that tree?" Tus had found someone sleeping in the tree and was about to call the guards before he finally recognized it as his brother. It was highly unusual that it was Garsiv he found, he had expected Dastan to do tricks such as this.

"Argh, Tus! Help me get down from here!" Garsiv panicked, the tree didn't look too strong to be able to support his weight.

"What do you mean, help you down? Wasn't it you who got up there the first place?" Tus seemed highly amused by his brother's antics.

Suddenly, Garsiv stilled and he _remembered. _He expertly jumped out of the tree branches and landed softly on the grass below.

"That's right. I didn't need your help in the first place." Garsiv said briskly, trying to keep his dignity with twigs sticking out of his hair. Tus burst into laughter. Just how long had he spent sleeping in that tree? He shook his head, smiling.

Prince Garsiv fumed. These dreams he had, were landing him in such embarrassment. However, Garsiv couldn't help anticipating his next dream the next time he fell asleep. The glimpses of the dreams haunted him all day, even during his waking hours. He felt that something important was happening, it was like he was living another life… The dagger, it had seemed so familiar. Where had he seen it before?

One day Garsiv happened to glance to Dastan's belt. "Hey Dastan, where'd you get that dagger?"

"What, this?" Dastan pulled out the dagger from his belt.

"Yeah, wasn't that the dagger you presented to gain Tamina's hand?" Garsiv stared at it, transfixed. That dagger was the very same one from his dreams!

"Yeah, so?" Dastan snatched it out of Garsiv's grasp, worried by Garsiv's sudden intense interest. He was afraid that Garsiv was also after power, like their uncle Nizam.

"Um, nothing." Garsiv walked away, leaving a puzzled Dastan behind him.

Dastan lay awake that night, thinking about Garsiv's weird behavior. Maybe he was just overreacting, Dastan thought. It was impossible that Garsiv knew about the dagger's ability to turn back time. Unless he remembered it from the previous timeline, which was unlikely, or he somehow found out from Nizam. Not directly from Nizam, but Garsiv may have read Nizam's notes or his personal diary. Whatever the case, Dastan resolved to find out whether Garsiv really did know about the dagger's powers, so tht he could set his mind at ease.

That night, Garsiv was having an unpleasant dream. He trashed and moaned in his sleep.

_He remembers presenting the dagger to __his father. __The traitorous Vizier demanded it as payment, but was refused by his father, King Sharaman. They then continued on their journey to Azad with the wealth taken from the Maharajah as well as the Maharajah's beautiful daughter,__Princess Farah__, as__ a prisoner._

_In Azad, the Vizier, who was then in the service of his father, had tricked him into using the Dagger to release the Sands of Time from the Hourglass. A horrific sandstorm engulfs the kingdom and the Sands of Time turn all the occupants of the palace into monsters. Garsiv remembered killing his father who had turned into a sand monster… _

Garsiv woke up, panting. Wiping sweat off his brow, he was determined to find out whether the dream was true. It haunted him, torturing his soul to know that he was forced to kill his father, even if it was only a dream. Starting with the dagger first, he thought. He would see if the dagger could really turn back time, just like in his dreams. Only then he could rest assured it was only a dream.

It was just his luck to find the dagger left on the dressing table of Dastan's room. That way, Garsiv didn't have to explain himself to Dastan why he wanted the dagger, since Dastan seemed so possessive of it the other day.

Holding the dagger in his hand, Garsiv examined the blade. The fine engraving along the blade, the glass chamber holding in the sand, and most importantly, the red jewel on its hilt. Garsiv pressed the jewel firmly, and was amazed.

There he was, standing in the hallway to Dastan's room _exactly where he was a minute ago._

So astonished was he that he said aloud to himself, "Pressing the jewel on the dagger's hilt turns back time."

Dastan had rushed to his room to spy on Garsiv. His plan was working so far, and Garsiv was examining the dagger. In horror, Dastan watched as Garsiv pressed the red jewel with practiced ease, as if he had done it before…

…And he found himself rushing back to his room to spy on Garsiv. He heard Garsiv say aloud to himself, "Pressing the jewel on the dagger's hilt turns back time."

Dastan decided not to bring up Garsiv's potential treachery. After all, he may have found out by accident just like he did. But Dastan continued to watch Garsiv nevertheless.

During dinner, Garsiv stunned everyone when he burst into tears and asked forgiveness from King Shahraman.

"Garsiv, my son, what is the meaning of this?" the king asked.

"No, father, I just don't want to lose you, that's all."

"Ahhh, that's alright. I still have years to go. Besides, I have yet to have any grandchildren from you yet. Rest assured I won't go before I have spent time playing with my grandchildren," the king smiled, hinting about Garsiv who was still unmarried, unlike Tus or Dastan.

Seeing that exchange, Dastan changed his mind. There was no way Garsiv would have any intent of harm. And the way Garsiv acted, it was as if he had lost his father before, perhaps in another timeline. Dastan could clearly empathize with that, having previously watched his family and loved one die in the previous lifetime. So he was not alone in the knowledge of the dagger, as Dastan previously thought. It was time for a chat with Garsiv.

Searching for Garsiv after dinner, Dastan could not find him. Garsiv had fast fallen asleep and was not to be disturbed till next morning.

Garsiv had wept himself to sleep. It was so unfair…

_Only him, Farah, and the Vizier remain unchanged due to their possessions. Him, a dagger; Farah, a medallion; and the vizier, a staff. His father had nothing to protect him against the sands. It was so unfair that everyone else had nothing, that he had no choice but to slay them when they became monsters. But even amid the catastrophe, the Vizier still demanded the dagger from him. Naturally, refused and he managed to escape._

_He soon teamed up with Farah in an attempt to return the Sands of Time to the Hourglass, which the Vizier moves to the top of the Tower of Dawn. As they progressed through the palace they were constantly endangered by Sand Monsters and the deadly network of traps set in motion in the hopes of killing the monster and he became steadily more worn until his princely robes were mere shreds and his body covered in bloody wounds._

Garsiv's robes were now torn due to his violent movements in his sleep.

_ He does not trust this princess, even as they jumped and leapt nimbly together, she constantly shot arrows in his back. But as time passed, they grew closer. She was beautiful, witty and sarcastic, and he admired how she moved like an acrobat through cracks in the wall. At the Tower of Dawn, w__hen he finally reached the top he found Farah overwhelmed by the sand monsters and, despite his efforts to save her, she fell to her death in the Hourglass room below.__ B__efore the Vizier could stop him he drove the Dagger of Time into the Hourglass and reversed time to the night before the invasion of the Maharajah's kingdom.__He found the princess and __told her the whole story, which she did not remember as it had not happened yet.__He then returned the Dagger of Time to the princess_

"Dastan, about that dagger…" Garsiv burst into Dastan's room, just as he was about to look for Garsiv himself.

"What happened to you, Garsiv?" Tamina looked shocked at the condition of Garsiv's robes.

"I dreamt, that that dagger, it is the dagger of time." Garsiv looked dead serious, pointing at the dagger.

Tamina fell silent but Dastan prompted him, "Go on."

Garsiv told everything that happened in his dreams, not leaving out any detail. He paced around the room, clearly distressed. "But I loved her, I loved the princess and cannot forget how she fell to her death, and I also cannot forget how father died by my own hands."

"This princess, you say that you returned the dagger to her. Did she, was she me?" Tamina looked at Garsiv.

"No, her name was Farah, and she was the princess of India."

"But when you told her the story, did she believe you?" Dastan asked.

"No."

"Why, do you have something to tell me?" Tamina asked. Dastan finally told her his story, how she fell to her death and how he turned back time. "I believe you, Dastan. I **am** the guardian after all. Please don't keep secrets like this."

"Alright," Dastan agreed.

"So, what do I do? Do I just forget about it?" Garsiv asked.

Suddenly, a woman in red came from nowhere. "The dagger! Prince?" she looked at Garsiv.

"Farah!"


End file.
